


Bruce's Gentle Kiss

by latethoughts



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Incredible Hulk (2008)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, SO MUCH FLUFF, Soft Bruce, gentle giant, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 19:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18531826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/latethoughts/pseuds/latethoughts
Summary: A night before a big presentation you and Bruce have a confusing moment.





	Bruce's Gentle Kiss

"Crap, I'm going to be so late" you cursed as another taxi ignored you, "this is why Uber is surpassing you!" You shout at a taxi.

You couldn't be late today. You have a presentation to do for S.H.I.E.L.D and Bruce was counting on you to present the new equipment you two have been working on together. It's his fault really. If you hadn't stayed so late at last night you wouldn't have slept through your alarm. You also wouldn't be full of anxiety seeing Bruce again after what happened.

**Night before**

_"And so with this technology, our soldiers will be safer in the battleground because they won't have to manoeuvre around tossed over cars and buildings that have pummelled to the ground, this grenade simultaneously destroys organisms while keeping the obstacle intact. I suggest only using this technology for greater wars such as facing aliens instead of mankind- can you please stop giggling? It's very distracting"_

_"I'm sorry! You just..you just look so cute in that outfit" Bruce couldn't stop laughing, pointing at your_ _onesie_ _._

_"Well, I was already in my pyjamas when you called"_

_"At 3 pm?" He poured another glass of wine._

_"It's a Sunday" he chuckled at the excuse but then things quietened down. The way he bit his lip drove you crazy, it may be the wine-okay it definitely wasn't you've had the biggest crush on Banner since you met. But you couldn't kiss him! He's a coworker and it's unprofessional._ _You cleared your throat and checked the time, you groaned._

_"What's wrong?" He asked, those caring eyes always seemed so comforting. He_ _scooched_ _closer to you on the couch._

_"It's 1.30, I should go," you said sadly, yet you didn't move. More silence followed, what are you waiting for? You need to be up at 6 am._

_"Do you want to stay?" He cleared his throat and rested his head on his hand, "it's pretty dangerous this time of night and you can't drive"_

_"I don't have any clothes for tomorrow" you found yourself edging closer to him before you ruined your chance of a career at S.H.I.E.L.D by kissing the Hulk, you shot up._

_Bruce walked you to the front door, "you're going to do amazing tomorrow," you two hugged and then let go, "get some well-deserved sleep and stay safe" and before either of you stopped yourselves you both kissed each other goodbye. ON THE LIPS._

**Morning**

Yep, you kissed Bruce. It wasn't all your fault to be fair, he kissed you as well. It was probably just a knee-jerk reaction, you two have become quite close friends over the past 3 years and it was probably just a friendly kiss goodbye. Nothing else. Nothing romantic, he doesn't feel that way about you. It's obvious.

Why can't you stop thinking about it though?

"Y/N," Bruce called your name, "the meeting was pushed back an hour, sorry I couldn't get to you, you left your phone at mine"

"Ooh, doth father know that innocent little Brucie had a lady over last night? Be honest, you guys held hands and talked about your best summer camp memories" Mr Stark was behind him.

"Gee whiz, how did he know?" Being facetious was your forte.  
Mr Stark smiled and wished you luck for the presentation. Why was he always eating something? Does he not have 3 meals a day? Bruce knew that speaking to you about last night was going to be hard but he didn't expect to not remember the speech he prepared.

"Y/N I just wanted to apologize for last night, what I did was totally inappropriate and unprofessional. I didn't...mean..to" he looked down, that didn't come out right. He's fancied you for a while now, that brain of yours was attractive on its own, but combine that with your enchanting features, you had him hooked. When you introduced the idea that would help keep the world clean and save billions of dollars he knew right then and there that you were the one.

"It's fine. It was a drunken...peck between friends. I totally understand" you smiled but then hid your frown after turning away.

"Okay. Yes," he clasped his hands together and backed away. Don't do it, he doesn't like you. It's not worth jeopardizing your friendship for a little crush.  
But it's a crush that has been eating you away for years.

"Actually no," you turned, he froze, "since this is quite possibly the last time we will be working together and I might be getting fired based on the outcome of today..." you trailed off,  taking a deep breath, "I don't think last night was a mistake. I've literally dreamt about kissing you for about 3 years now and think we are exceptionally compatible. And I can't believe I'm humiliating myself right now but would you care to get a drink with me..sometime soon, preferably tonight if possible?" He was dumbfounded. He couldn't believe his ears, he's been so fascinated by you for years and the amount of joy he feels in his body right now is being beaten down by his lack of social skills. "I understand," you say, "it was a long shot anyway, after the presentation I'll just go to my desk" cancelling the plans of celebrating by having lunch together.

Bruce realised his mistake, he's been silent for so long now it is getting awkward since his words never help him out of any situation he decided to kiss you properly this time. A nice tender kiss, not too different from the night before. Except the context has changed so this kiss meant so much more for both of you. 

"I'd love to go to a nice restaurant tonight, if you'll join me?" he asked gently, with your hands in his, you nod and grin. So does he, "Perfect!".


End file.
